


相遇【Priest x Jock】

by Lunar280



Category: Mortdecai (2015), Priest (2011)
Genre: Gen, Paul Bettany - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar280/pseuds/Lunar280
Summary: 从Lofter上转存过来的以前的稿，避免丢失用





	相遇【Priest x Jock】

**Author's Note:**

> 从Lofter上转存过来的以前的稿，避免丢失用

当他们赶到那个城镇的时候，整个城已经没有生气。晾晒着还未来得及收起的白色床单沾染上烟灰变得灰白，依靠着还夹在晾衣绳上的一角，奄奄一息得垂到地面上。街边的房屋大都敞开着门，屋内的物件散落一地，玻璃的碎片在地上明晃晃的泛着光。当Priest推开那扇门时，布满抓痕的房间里，黑色的唱片在唱片台上转动着，发出些许噪音，炉子的火已经熄灭了，隐隐有着些许残喘的火星在灰烬中游窜，漂亮的彩色琉璃碎成各色的碎片铺在地上。面色凝重的关上唱片机，少了些噪音的房间里本该是寂静的，但是楼梯的方向却传来了悉悉索索的声响。Priest再次警惕地拿出他的十字银刃，向着楼梯的方向靠近。声音是从楼梯下的储藏间里发出来的，毫不犹豫地快速抬腿踢开了门，脆弱的门栓支持不了门，轰然向里面倒去，扬起的灰尘在空中乱飘，挥挥手驱赶一些灰尘，踏上门板向里面看去，没有任何生物的迹象。

正当他准备仔细检查时，门板下传来微弱压抑的声音，“先生？能不能请您……换个地方站”

  
意识到自己刚刚不仅把他踹倒在地，还隔着门板踩了他一会儿的Priest从门板上下来，带这些歉意帮他移开他身上的门板，但当他看清楚这个人的脸的时候，他难得的露出来惊讶的表情。如果他再添上个刺青，或者Priest没有刺青，两个人几乎是一模一样。听见门板倒地的声音而赶来的欧文恰时的走了进来，“Priest，他长得比你兄弟更像你”

  
……

  
侦察完整个城镇确认没有残留的吸血鬼或者幸存者，他们才重新聚到一起在一个较安全的库房里坐下来休息。野炊的火堆燃烧起来，幸存者手法熟练的在他们面前准备出美味的晚餐，刻着子弹的欧文忍不住凑过来，竟然期待起晚餐来。“我是个管家，这是我的职责，也是我擅长的。”名为Jock的幸存者如是说，一边跟priest交代吸血鬼屠城他知道的情况，一边准备好了丰盛的晚餐。

  
“比欧文做的好吃。”Priest这么评价道。

  
……

  
次日的清晨，本来应该与Priest等人相反的方向去安全城镇的Jock，带着行囊要跟他们一起去。

  
“Priest先生，我跟你们一起去。”“不行。”  
“我会骑车，您和那位Priest女士的武器我晚上都打磨好了，欧文先生的子弹我又刻了一盒，而且我会烧饭”“……太危险了”  
“我会用枪，先生，我一定不会拖你们的后腿的。”

“……”

  
话至此已经很难再阻止他的想法，能从吸血鬼群的手下活着出来，也是实力的体现。从那天开始，Priest的身后多了一位成员，虽然他只是说Jock是后勤。


End file.
